The Carnival
by carrie-alyssa-collins
Summary: Ashley Alyssa Glass is the daughter of Eve and Michael Glass. When Claire and Shane come back to Morganville to visit, after leaving to raise their two kids Todd and Tyler, Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael all decide to take their kids out to the beach but leaving Morganville doesn't mean they leave the danger of the vampires. *Sorry I suck at summaries*
1. The morning

Chapter 1 - The morning.

Ashley Alyssa Glass P.O.V

I was in my room blasting my music at 9am. It wasn't my fault I was up so early, my mum Eve is making me go to college! She says I have to be more like my older brother Sam and become more independent and successful. To be honest, I don't understand why they are so worried about my future; I want to be a musician like my _vampire_ dad.

Yes I know what you're thinking, your dads a vamp how can he be your real dad then? The answer is: I don't know. My aunt Claire is really brainy and she came up with this type of potion stuff that lets vamps have kids. I haven't seen my aunt Claire, Uncle Shane or their two kids Tyler and Todd for 13 years! Not since I was 3, I'm now 16. I'm guessing Tyler would be 17 by now and Todd would be 15. Claire and Shane left Morganville to raise their children without the vamps, leaving me, my annoying 18 year old brother Sam, my mum and my dad behind.

I didn't mind really, it's not like I remember them all that well and at least they send loads of gifts and photo's. 'Ashley Alyssa Glass! Turn that music down right now!' my mum yelled from the bathroom. I ran to my skull CD player my mum had given me for my birthday and turned it down, slightly. 'Happy now?' I said curling my blonde hair. My mum used to be a Goth 10 years ago but she has grown out of it now. She has given me some of her old stuff, like the CD player, that I wouldn't mind having. I wasn't Goth but I liked the occasional skull here and there. I was a totally gorgeous and very curvy 16 year old girl. All the boys stare at me in lust and all the girls stare at me in envy. I didn't take any notice of them though, I wasn't a popular girl, I was more a keep to myself type of person. I look through my wardrobe and found out a cute top and short shorts. I liked wearing shorts because I had really long model legs that I loved to show off. 'Ash you know what I mean when I say turn it down. Plus, you have school in 20 minutes, go and ask Sam if he'll give you a ride to school.' I moaned and went to turn the music off and go find Sam. Sam looked like my dad but with brown hair, he was named after my grandad who was killed saving Morganville -well that's what we've been told. I headed down into the living room knowing he would be in the kitchen. I sat on the couch and yelled 'Yo, loser, you giving me a ride or what?'

'You know, calling me loser doesn't really make me wanna.' He said coming to sit next to me.

'Plus, I don't think dad will let you go to school dressed like that.' He frowned at my outfit.

'Dude, you giving me a ride or what?'

'Fine. Come on, I was just about to leave.' I ran to get my backpack from the kitchen and went to catch up with him in the car. 'So have you heard the news?' he said as I was buckling up my seat belt. 'What news?'

'I'll take that as a no then. Anyway, Aunt Claire and Uncle Shane and all that are coming to visit soon.'

'Seriously?' I hadn't seen them in so long, what if they didn't like me or thought I was a slut, I am defiantly not a slut, and I was still a virgin.

'Don't worry, they will love you.' Sam said.

When we got to school I hurried off to my lessons. I was incredibly smart thanks to my aunt Claire who was always sending over books for me to read. I didn't have any friends or a boyfriend so I walked to lessons on my own. I didn't like many of the people in Morganville, mainly because if I had a lot of friends I wouldn't be able to sneak into night clubs without people knowing. Yes I did say sneak into night clubs, I did it almost every night, it was fun to get away from all the drama around town and just be free. The only problem was, I wasn't old enough, and I was 16, five years under the legal age. I didn't have any fake ID's or anything but when I want to, I can look 21.

All my lessons past like a blur, mainly because I was so nervous but excited to be seeing everyone again after all these years. I got home and went straight up into my room to change. I put on a new top, this time it was a guns and roses tee. I also put in my bell bar as I had a piercing in my belly. I also had a tongue piercing which I put in and then headed out the door for the club.


	2. The club

Chapter 2 - The Club.

The club was loud and dark and every 5 minutes there was a dude groping me and every time I would push him off and tell him to piss off. I didn't need a fake ID to get into the club; I looked old enough. I could always look older when I wanted to and at times like this it really pays off. Hanging around in night clubs was my way of escaping the dangers of Morganville and the stress of teenage life. The music made me feel free and the drinks helped even more. I think I even tried some weed once, I would have been to drunk to remember it but my clothes stunk of weed the next morning. Morganville likes it's drugs. Drugs was what most teenagers used to get away from Morganville life, but not me. Usually.

I was in the club for hours before I needed to get some air. I hadn't had much too drunk, just 3 glasses of vodka, so I was longing for the cool breeze of the night air on my face. I knew it was dangerous to be out in Morganville at night, what with all the vampires roaming the streets, but I didn't care. I would call Sam when I was ready to leave telling him to come pick me up because my friends ditched me at the club because they wanted to go inside but I was to responsible to try it. I don't think Sam believes me, I mean, it's me who were talking about, miss trouble maker. I think Sam might have believed me the first time but I've told him that lie at least a thousand times. Plus he knows I don't have friends. As I got outside I felt the cool air hit me like a slap across the face. God, it felt so good.

That was when I noticed a totally hot boy leaning against the wall behind me staring at me.

'You okay?' He asked me.

'Yeah, I just needed some air. I'm fine now.'

'Well that's good then.'

'So what's your name?' I said leaning against the wall next to him.

'Tyler and nice, guns and roses.' He looked down at my shirt with a smile.

'Yeah, they're cool. So what you doing outside Tyler, I thought the party was inside.'

'Needed some air.'

'Same. So why haven't I seen you around Morganville? I'm sure I would have noticed a cute face like that.' I winked at him and he shot me a smoking hot smile.

'Because I'm just visiting.'

'Lucky, I wish I was 'just visiting''

'Oh come on, Morganville can't be that bad.'

'Trust me, it is.'

'So guns and roses, what's your name?'

'Oh look at that, I best be off, you know gotta save the world and all.' I winked at him and walked off into the night. I knew how dangerous it was to walk home in the pitch black but, tonight, I didn't care.

When I rounded the corner to my home, The Glass House, I noticed a car parked outside and that's when I remembered Sam saying about Shane and Claire coming to visit. Didn't they have a son called Tyler? What would Tyler be doing in a night club? _Maybe the same as you dummy._

The second I stepped into the house I could hear the hubbub of chatter coming from the living room. I locked the door and headed into the living room to re-meet everyone. I walked in and found Shane sitting next to my mum at the dinner table. 'Ash, your home! You remember your Uncle Shane right?'

'Yeah of course I do.' I only remember him a bit but I still had memories of us all. 'Wow, some ones growing up! How old are you now huh?'

'Sixteen but seventeen in a couple of months.' He chuckled at me then.

'That's what Claire used to say all the time.' He said with a smile on his face.

'Speaking of, where is Aunt Claire?'

'Kitchen.' Aunt Claire loves to cook but I think that has something to do with the fact that Uncle Shane could only cook chilli and my mum could only cook spaghetti or anything that you just have to stick in the oven or microwave and my dad, my dad couldn't cook anything! But Claire could cook a load of things. I remember when we used to have taco night every Friday. 'Taco's?' I asked Shane.

'What else.' He said and headed off to the kitchen.

'um, hello, I'm Todd.' Todd said from the top of the stairs. I turned around to see him making his way down and over to the coach where I was now sitting. 'Hey, I'm Ash.'

He chuckled and then turned to me and said 'Yeah, I remember you. Me and Ty used to be so protective over you, didn't want you to get eaten by the vamps.' He winked and sat next to me. 'You've grown up though; I remember when you were three and drawing silly pictures of my dad as a monkey.' I remembered. I used to sit at the table and draw stupid pictures as Uncle Shane as a monkey and everyone would laugh at it.

I laughed at the memory 'I remember.' I heard the front door open and close. 'Hello human beings, oh sorry Michael I forgot. Anyway, I'm back no need to send the army to go out looking for me!' Tyler came round the corner looking just as he was earlier tonight at the club.

'Well hello guns and roses, didn't expect to see you here.'

'Likewise.'

'So you must but Ashley, I remember when us three used to play hide and seek, you always went into the secret room.'

'Yeah but you never found me.' I winked at him and he laughed.

'I always thought you would chose a different place every time.'

'That's why I stayed there.'

'Oh hey Ash, Tyler.' My dad said coming in from the kitchen 'Ash tell me you didn't go out dressed like that.' He was frowning at my outfit.

'I did not, what so ever, go out dressed like this.' I replied sounding over innocent.

'And Sam let you leave like that?'

'Who says Sam saw.' I winked at him and he frowned again.

'Yeah I know, if I saw I defiantly wouldn't let you out. Did you walk home in the dark?' Sam said appearing, just as Todd did, at the top of the stairs. He had a frown on his face just like dad.

'Well yeah, how else was I meant to get home?'

'Ash, you know you can't be out on your own at night, you should have called me or dad. We would have picked you up.' He was coming down the stairs now and stopped to look at the couch where me, Todd and Tyler were sitting. 'Hey Todd, Tyler, I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Sam, Ash's brother.' He held out his hand for them to shake and they did. 'Yeah Sam I remember, you're a year older than me right?' Tyler asked

'Yeah, I think, I'm 18.'

'17 and Todd here is 15.'

'I'm 16.' I added.

'So what are you doing in night clubs at sixteen?' Tyler questioned and Sam and dad gave me a frown. Wow they were doing that a lot today.

'And what are you doing in clubs at seventeen?' I said annoyed that he had now told my dad and brother. 'Touché,' He replied. 'So what's for tea?' He changed the subject, I guess he didn't want them all to know about him going to clubs either.

'Taco's.' Todd spoke for the first time since Tyler got home, 'What else.'

'How long till its-'

'Tea's ready!' Claire shouted, interrupting Tyler's question. We all got up and went to the table behind us. It was a huge table so there was plenty of room, my dad and Uncle Shane sat at the ends of the table, Aunt Claire sat on Shane's right and mum sat on dads left. I sat in the middle of Todd and Tyler and Sam sat in the middle of mum and Claire. Everyone was talking at dinner about what life's been like these past 13 years. I was mainly silent, which is really rare for me, and listened to the other people's conversations. It was my turn to do the washing up so I collected the plates and left them all playing_ my_ Xbox. I wasn't worried about them beating my score; I was a legend at video games. I know what more can I be; I'm smart, gorgeous and I kick ass at video games.

Once I finished the washing up I re-joined Tyler and Todd on the couch and started playing with them. Like I thought, they were nowhere near beating my score, I was just too good.

'Oh come on, at least try and beat me!' I said, 'You play at girl level!'

'Hey no fair you've got the game, you can practise every day!' Todd was losing so badly.

3 hours and 5 games later it was time for us all to go to bed. 'Come on you lot, off to bed.' Claire said waving us all of the coach. Tyler and Todd moaned 'Arhh but mum, _we_ don't have school tomorrow.' Todd said, clearly knowing I had to go to school in the morning. 'Well neither do Sam or Ash this week but they are still going to bed, well Sam might not be but still.'

'Wait I don't have school? Awesome!' I said jumping off the coach. I hated school, it was so boring, and everything was just too easy for me now. 'No, I phoned the school and said that you and Sam have the flu so you won't be attending school for the next week.' My mum said.

'Awesome, thanks mum!'

'Yeah, yeah okay, now off to bed.' She was now shooing us up the stairs.

'Night!' I called back heading into my room. I heard Tyler and Todd asking where they would be sleeping. I didn't hang around to hear the answer; I just went into my room and got changed then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I opened the bathroom door I was surprised to see Tyler as the sink brushing his teeth _without a shirt. _God was he hot! 'Oh, err, sorry I didn't know you were in here.' I said confused on what I should do next. He washed out his mouth and then turned to face me with one of his amazingly sexy smiles. 'It's okay; it's your house anyway.' He leaned against the sink flexing his muscles, not that he needed to because, man was he buff. 'So you come in here just to stare or did you need something.' That was when I realised I was staring at him. 'Oh, umm, I came in to brush my teeth.'

'Let me just grab my shirt then and I'll be outta here.' He leaned over me to grab his shirt from behind me. He was so close I felt the warmth coming off his body but I didn't step back. Once he grabbed his shirt he didn't step back either, he stood about a centimetre away from me just staring into my eyes and then at my lips. He started to lean forwards when there was a knock at the door. Man can people have bad timing!

Tyler pulled back and moaned 'Who is it?' he said putting his shirt on, shame I preferred him without it. 'It's Todd. You done in there yet?' he asked and then came in 'Oh, hey Ash didn't know you were in here too.' He looked from me to Tyler, 'Did I interrupt something?' Tyler cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair 'Nope, she just came in to brush her teeth.' Todd looked down at my PJ's, well you couldn't really call them PJ's they were very short shorts and a black tank top. 'Night guns and roses.' Tyler said, winked at me then went off to his room. 'I'll leave you to brush your teeth then, oh but when you're done can you come and tell me?' Todd asked.

'Yeah sure.'

'Thanks.' Then he walked off and closed the door behind him.


	3. The beach

Chapter 3 - The beach

The next morning my mum woke me up at 8am! 'Wake up Ash! We are off to the beach today!'

'Mum, Morganville doesn't have a beach.'

'Who say's we are staying in Morganville.' _What? _We are leaving Morganville! I sat right up and stared at my mum's smiling face 'Do you mean, -are we leaving Morganville?'

'For the day yes.' And with that she left my room closing the door behind me.

_OMG!_ I'm leaving Morganville! Yeah, only for a day but still. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my wardrobe. I grabbed a light blue bikini, a blue see-through top that showed off my belly –and my belly bar- and my black shorts and then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Once I was finished in the shower and changed, I went into my room to curl my hair. I was always curling my hair; I didn't like it just straight. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to find Tyler and Todd sitting there with no food, just a cup of coffee each. 'Morning, where's the food?'

'We may be amazingly hot and sexy but that does not mean we know how to cook.' Tyler said winking at me. I laughed and replied 'Come on, I'll show you how. Bacons okay right?'

'Absolutely!' I laughed and grabbed the bacon from the fridge.

Fifteen strips of burnt bacon later, Tyler finally got one right. 'Omg! It's perfect!' I said utterly surprised. 'Yeah, well, we've been at this for hours. I was bound to get at least one right.' I tasted the bacon just to make sure. 'Yum, it's really nice. Here, try it.' I held the fork that had the strip of bacon out to Tyler and he bit some off. 'Not half bad.' We made some more bacon and finished having breakfast before Tyler said 'So I guess you got the memo about the beach.'

'Huh?' I said confused about how he knew I knew. He answer me looked down at my top and raised his eye brows. I looked down and remembered it was see-though. I felt blood rushing to me cheeks and knew I was blushing. 'Yeah, I've always wanted to go but I never have. Today is the first time I'm leaving Morganville.'

He raised his eye brows again, 'Really! That, well, sucks that you haven't left before, I guess. Awesome that the first time your leaving is with me.' Before I could react he left the room and headed upstairs.

'You know he so likes you.' Todd said, still sitting at the kitchen table. I jumped, forgetting he was there. 'Sorry, I forgot you were there.'

'Yeah I can see why.'

'Huh?'

'Come on, you so like him!'

'I do not!' I was blushing again. Okay so maybe some part of me wouldn't hate the idea of me and Tyler being together but he was Claire and Shanes son! He was like my brother when I was younger. _Yeah, when you were younger_.

I didn't know I was day dreaming until Todd said 'Helloo, Earth to Ashley. Are you in there?' clicking fingers in front of his face and laughing.

'Oh, um, sorry I was just thinking about something.'

'Yeah, thinking about _Tyler.'_ He said his brother's name in a really girly voice. I blushed again and stomped off to my room.

We left for the beach at 10 am and arrived at 12. The beach sand was so soft and the clear blue skies were much better than in Morganville and the vast, blue ocean, damn that was just the best. Everything seemed different outside of Morganville, no need to worry about strange vampires or druggies hidding in the shadows or down dark alley ways it was all reasonably safe. Not 100% safe, just 99% safer than in Morganville.

Me, mum and Claire all sat together while Shane and Michael watched Sam, Tyler and Todd splash around in the sea. Claire caught my attention when she said to Eve 'So I'm starting to think Tyler likes a girl.'

'What makes you say that?' Mum responded.

'Well there's this one girl who he looks at with the same look Shane looks at me with.'

'Mhmm, and who do you think he likes?' I continued looking like I wasn't paying attention and was looking at Tyler playing in the sea. In the corner of my eye I saw Aunt Claire look at me and nod her head.

'Ohhh,' Mum replied, 'funny thing is, I think she may like him. Todd think's she does as well.'

'They haven't even seen each other for 24 hours yet, do you think that's a bad thing?'

'Bad thing? No, Intence thing? Maybe. They may just rush into it and then realise that they don't actually like each other but then again maybe this is a good thing. Maybe them realising they like each other early on means they don't have to go though the awkward friendship period. Truthfully I would like it better if Tyler just went ahead and kissed her now, I waited 10 years for my kiss. I mean it's not like I didn't want the kiss it's just I would've liked it much earlier on so me and Michael could of spent more time together.' My mum's speach was... well, beautiful!

I was so deepfully fixated in what my mum said I didn't even notice Tyler coming over to me. I noticed when he picked me up and put me over his shoulder laughing.

'Tyler! Put me down!'

'I don't think so. You know, the water is nice and cool today.' _Oh we wouldn't_. But he would.

'No way! NO NO NO NO NO! Put me down!' I was punching his back playfully but laughing along with him. It took him until the water got to his knees for me to feel it and when I did, _man_ was it freezing! I squeakled at the coldness of the water.

'Tyler put me down!'

'Okay,' I shouldn't have said that because Tyler dropped me into the freezing cold water!

I gasped and stood up, 'Omg! It's freezing!'

'Oh, lighten up. It'll warm up soon.' He started splashing me so I splashed him back. Each throw of water we took a step back untill the sea was up to my shoulders. Me and Tyler stood there staring at each other. By this point it was sun down and behind us was the beautiful picture of the sun set. It was so romantic.

Tyler swam closer to me and brushed some of my hair away from my face. He wrapped his other hand around my waist to bring me closer and then he leaded in to meet my lips. When we kiss I felt my whole body warm up and sparks fly everywhere. He lent away for air, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. We just stood there staring at each other until Todd called us to come back. It was time to head home. Or so I thought.

'Hey kids, so me and Eve we're thinking, maybe you would like to go to the carnival over there?' Aunt Claire said, pointing to a brightly lit carnival on the pier.

'Yeah! I've never been to one before, I would love to!' I was jumping up and down this excitement. I can't believe how lucky I was today, first leaving Morganville and now going to a carnival! I've watched all those lovey-dovey movies where the boy takes the girl to the carnival and they kiss ontop of the wheel. I've always wanted that to happen to me.

'Hey come on, lets go.' Tyler whispered into my ear, taking my hand and heading off in the direction of the pier.


	4. Kidnapping

Chapter 4 - Kidnapping.

We ran all the way up the beach and the pier until we got to the Ferris wheel. The lights shone brightly in the night sky, the reds, the blues, the greens all which danced around each other shining their light everywhere. It was magical.

'You wanna go on that?' Tyler asked pointing up to the Ferris wheel. I looked into his brown eyes for a moment then replied, 'Absolutely!' He laughed then kissed me on the cheek and tugged me toward the line.

We didn't have to wait long; the line was only short. When we got to the top it stopped, like it did for everyone, and me and Tyler sat there hand in hand staring into each other's eyes. Tyler lent forward and I followed his lead until our lips met. Each time he kisses me I feel those fireworks and sparks, my chest gets tight and I can hardly breathe. It felt amazing! It was as if time froze around us and we were in our own little world.

I didn't even notice the Ferris wheel continuing until we got to the ground and the man controlling it told us to get off. Tyler broke the kiss first still holding my hand and led me towards some throwing games.

Tyler spent loads of money at the throwing games, winning me hundreds of teddies, okay maybe not hundreds but I have at least 7. When the clock of the pier stuck 12 my mum and Aunt Claire came over and told us it was time to leave.

I didn't want to leave the beach, it was so safe here. Morganville would be a very long car journey and I don't feel like being in the car for hours. When we got back to the car we couldn't find the others anywhere.

'Okay you guys go look for Todd while I go look for your dad and Michael, Eve you stay here in case they come back and phone us if they do.' Aunt Claire said before heading off down the pier.

Me and Tyler looked at each other then started down the pier together on the opposite side Aunt Claire had. It didn't take us long to find my dad, Uncle Shane and Todd all playing one of those stupid target shooting games.

'Yo, losers, come on we're all waiting for you!' I yelled to them. They all turned towards us and followed us back to the car.

'Hey mum, can you phone Aunt Claire and tell her we got them.'

'Yeah sure, hold on.' My mum fumbled around in her purse before pulling out her phone and dialling Aunt Claire's number. After a long moment of everyone just standing there, my mum put down the phone and looked at us with worried eyes. 'She's not answering.' Mum said, this time looking directly at Uncle Shane. I noticed Shane's arms tense up and his knuckles turn white.

'What do you mean she's not answering?' Tyler said also worrying. He got out his phone and tried too. 'No answer.' Shane tried his but got the same result, so did everyone else.

'We have to go look for her.' Todd said.

_Claire's P.O.V_

I was looking for Michael and Shane when he appeared. Oliver. He stood there right in front of me staring at me and not moving.

'Hello Claire, long time no see.'

'What are you doing here?' I asked him, fear over flowing though my body. I hadn't seen him in years and all of a sudden he was here, right in front of me, while I was out at the beach with my family. I knew he wanted something.

'I'm here to see you.'

'You didn't need to drive all this way, you know I'm staying in Morganville.'

'Yes but if I was to talk to you in Morganville your over protective husband would be around and I wouldn't be able to do this.' He lunged forwards and grabbed me. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Suddenly I felt the sharp pain of his fangs seeping into my neck. God it hurt so much! Everything was starting to go black, I felt weak at the knees and my head was spinning. I was sure I was about to faint. And true to my word I did.

I woke up on a cold tile floor in the middle of an abandoned ware house. This ware house was burnt and barely standing. I remembered this place. It was the same ware house that I nearly died in when Shane's father, Frank, left Monica inside and set the place on fire. I ran in to save her and almost lost my life saving hers.

If I was back in this place it only meant one thing: I was back in Morganville. I looked out the windows –well what was left of them- and noticed it was morning. I had been missing for hours. Shane was going to freak! What about the kids, they must be worried sick! And that's when I realised they didn't know I was back in Morganville, they would think I was still at the beach.

_Shane's P.O.V_

Claire was missing. My Claire, _my_ Claire was missing. This has happened so many times back when we lived in Morganville, I should have known it would happen again if we visited. The funny thing is, I didn't think anything bad could happen here, I thought we were all safe. Hell, I even thought Michael was safe, what with him being in the shade all the time and if he wasn't he was wrapped up in that stupid coat and hat he had. Yeah people started but everyone thought he was just some Goth kid.

We all stood there at the car confused about what to do next.

'Michael, you can trace her smell right?' I asked, finally getting a plan on how to save Claire.

'Damn I forgot about that, follow me.' He headed down the pier; I assumed that that was the way Claire went. Suddenly he stopped moving and froze. 'What?' I asked.

'Vampire.'

'What do you mean vampire?'

'I mean a vampire was here and not just any vampire. Oliver.' I froze at the sound of his name and behind me I heard Todd ask 'Who's Oliver.'

'He's this really bad ass vampire who is my boss but also the founder's second in command in Morganville.' Eve explained to Todd. When me and Claire left town Amellie didn't want us to forget Morganville, mainly so Claire could come back and pick off where she left off working with Myrnin, so we were able to explain to Todd and Tyler the basics about Morganville and the Vampires.

'Where did he take her?' Tyler pitched in.

'I don't know but if I was Oliver there's only one place I would want her to be,'

'Morganville.' I finished for him heading towards the car.

We all climbed in and headed back to the town I hated the most. The town that holds so much loss and death that I couldn't stand thinking that Claire was there all on her own without anyone to protect her and, even worse, she was with Oliver.


	5. Back home

Chapter 5 – Back home

Shane P.O.V

We were heading back to Morganville in search of Claire. I couldn't help but blame myself for all this, I was meant to be there for her, to protect her. But no, as always I was off somewhere else enjoying myself while she was in danger.

I spent the whole journey staring out into the pitch black night hoping nothing had happened to Claire. I had already lost too many people -my mum, my dad, my sister- and I've almost lost Claire too many times.

We arrived back home at the Glass House and I jumped out the car and raced into the house hoping Claire would be there but of course she wasn't. Everyone eventually followed me in.

'Kids, I think you should go to bed now, us four will be out looking for Claire tonight so you will have to house to yourself. But please, no one round and be in bed in an hour!' Eve said.

Sam would be included in the four along with me, Eve and Michael. Once Ash, Ty and Todd all went upstairs Michael turned to me, Eve and Sam who were all standing in the middle of the kitchen and said, 'I know where he will have her.'

'Then what are we waiting for, come on lets go.' I said and headed towards the door. Michael stopped me, 'Look man, yeah I wanna go save Claire, she's like my little sister, but we need a plan, don't you think that this sounds like too much of a trap?' I sighed and slopped into one of the chairs in the kitchen.

'Yeah man, your right. So what's our plan?' Michael stood there grinning at me, _man he better have a plan. _

Claire's P.O.V

'_What do you want?_' I shouted at Oliver, getting really annoyed at him.

'Like I said, I wanted to talk.'

'But you don't, you want something else because if you wanted to just talk you would have let me go by now but no, I'm still here so _what the hell do you want!?'_

'Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I don't want you Claire; I want Tyler, your son.'

'Tyler? Why do you want Tyler?'

'You see, Tyler is a very strange mixture of you and Shane, is he not, and what I need is someone who is very intelligent but can also fight. I need a brainy skilled fighter.'

'Basically Shane with my brains.' Tyler was exactly that. He never showed anyone how smart he is, he always played dumb. That was probably because he was so popular he didn't want to ruin that by being a geek.

'Exactly! And what better way to get Tyler than to kidnap his mother.'

'Shane will never let him come out looking for me, not without him and Michael.'

'Yes but you are forgetting that Tyler is a young, teenage boy who doesn't listen to what tell him to do, that's what Shane was like was it not?' He had a grin on his face.

'No Tyler wouldn't come on his own. He may come out looking for me but he is not stupid enough to come on his own.' I knew I was wrong. If anyone was in danger Tyler would do anything to help them, he got that from his father. I knew Tyler would come out looking for me on his own if he had to.

Ashley's P.O.V

Claire's missing. Oh my gosh, my Aunt Claire is missing! She was kidnapped! By a fucking vampire!

By the time we got back home it was starting to get light outside, I knew my dad wouldn't be able to help much in the morning, what with him being allergic to the sun and everything. I had to help.

When my mum sent us all to bed I knew that this was my chance to sneak out and help look. I heard my dad and Uncle Shane talking downstairs, unfortunately they never said where they were going but I knew if I phone my mum later sounding worried she would tell me what I needed to know.

I waited until they left to make sure my dad's vampire hearing would pick up the conversation I was about to have with Tyler and Todd.

'Hey guys, you aren't really going to sit here all night right?'

'Well no, we were thinking 'bout sneaking out, what 'bout you?' Todd explained.

'Same here but I have a plan.'

Eve's P.O.V

I drove around Morganville breaking every speed limit. Michael had told us Claire would be at the ware house that got burned down. I remembered where that was from last time I was there saving Monica's life.

At that time Shane was in the middle of founder's square in a cage and was about to die for a crime he didn't commit. Michael had just become a vampire and Claire had just joined our sad excuse for a family.

As I rounded the corner I spotted the ware house looking abandoned and like it was about to fall down at any moment. I stopped the car and we all sat there staring at it for a moment. My phone ringing broke the silence. I flipped it open to see that it was my daughter, Ash, who was phoning.

'Hello hunny, what's wrong?'

'Oh mum, I'm just so worried, what if you and dad get kidnapped? What is Shane does? God, what if Sam does?' I could hear the fear and panic in her voice.

'Shh, it's okay sweetie, calm down. We are all fine, we are at the abandoned ware houses, okay? Just stay at home and watch a movie with the guys or something okay?'

'Okay mum, call me if anything goes wrong?'

'Of course I will sweetie, night. I love you.'

'Night, love you too mum.'

I closed my phone and turned back to Michael, Shane and Sam. 'Come on boys, let's get this started!'

I ducked out the car and was quickly followed by everyone else. We headed to the boot of my car where we kept the anti-vampire equipment. Michael grabbed to normal wooden stakes and tucked then into his jeans, Shane took a water gun loaded with sliver liquid and some more sliver liquid in vials, Sam took some silver coated stakes and a baseball bat with a sliver coating as well. I picked up my fencing sward.

Prepared for the worst, we marched over to the entrance where Shane kicked down the door.


	6. The key

Chapter 6 – The Key

Claire's P.O.V

Oliver came towards me, knife in hand and grabbed my wrist. I struggled against him but it was no use, he had vampire strength. He slid the knife across my wrist leaving a cut with blood oozing out and down my arm.

He lifted my wrist towards his mouth and licked the wound! 'Eww! Get off me!' I shouted at him.

He laughed at me and stood up straight again just as the door at the other end of the ware house got knocked down. I shot up on my feet and gasped.

In the doorway stood Shane followed by Eve, Michael and Sam. 'Claire! Oh my gosh, Claire are you alright?!' Shane started making his way towards me but was stopped by Oliver. 'Na-ah-ah, I don't think so Mr Collins. Claire and I were just getting started!' And in a flash Oliver stood next to me, holding my cut wrist again. He began lifting it to his mouth once more but was stopped by a scream, 'STOP!' All of us turned around to see who it was. Standing there was Ashley, Todd and Tyler. Oh god Tyler! Oliver's face lit up when he saw my son. 'He wants Tyler! RUN!' I screamed and Michael used his vampire speed to get to Tyler just before Oliver did.

'Leave him alone Oliver!' Michael said, standing in front of Tyler protecting him. 'You see Michael, I don't take orders from you; you take orders from me. And as you take orders from me, I order you to move out my way!'

'I don't think so, Oliver!'

'Ah but you must, he is the key to the vampires ruling Morganville and the humans being in our control. It will be the way it should be, all you have to do it hand the boy over to me.'

'Why him, why Tyler?' Shane asked.

'What an excellent question. Well Shane, he is yours and Claire's son, is he not?' Shane looked at him confused so Oliver continued. 'I have been watching Tyler for many years now, he has your anger and mischievous behaviour. However, he also has Claire's brains which have been very useful in Morganville. So I have calculated that Tyler here would have the perfect vampire. If you were to become a vampire Shane then you would lose all your humanity and kill every living thing you see, you are to angry not too. But if Claire became a vampire she would be full of tactics and ways of feeding off human's undetected. What I need is a mixture of the two and luckily for me Tyler fits that profile!' We all stared at him with shocked expressions.

'No! You can't do this, we won't let you do this!' Shane shouted at him, lifting his water gun in the air.

'Silly boy, do you think water can hurt me!' Oliver said while laughing.

'Who says it's water.' Shane said slyly with a mischievous smile. He then shot the gun into Oliver's face. It defiantly wasn't water, it was silver. It was burning away at his face and Oliver was screaming a defining sound. We all covered our ears.

Shane ran to my side and pulled me into a hug. He was all warm and he smelt so good, like cinnamon and chilli and just plain Shane. He pulled back to look into my eyes, 'Hey beautiful, you worried me there.' I loved it when he called me beautiful, it made me go all warm inside. I looked up into him gorgeous, brown eyes and smiled at him.

'Let's just get home.' I said and kissed him quickly on the lips before he picked me up bridal style and carried me off. 'You know I can walk right?'

'Hey, your injured.'

'It's a cut on my wrist.'

'Yes but it is still an injury which means you may faint so I have to carry you.' He said jokily and smiled down at me.

'I am not going to faint.' I said while he placed me into Eve's car. 'Um, Shane…where's Tyler?' I asked, panic in my voice.

'Tyler!' Shane shouted towards the ware house. 'TYLER!' there was no answer.

Olive stepped out of the shadows holding Tyler and Ashley in his arms. 'Over here Shane.' Shane started running towards them. 'I don't think so. They are mine now, so don't think you can stop me!'

Eve came round the corner and noticed Ashley in Oliver's arms. 'Ashley!' Eve ran forwards just as Shane did but Michael stopped her. 'If you want your precious daughter back you will have to come get her.' And with that he disappeared off into the night.

Eve was bashing Michael's arms, still trying to get him to move. She had tears running down her face and was screaming. I didn't cry, I sat there froze, processing what had just happened. Shane came over to me and noticed the worry and confusion in my eyes. 'Hey, hey, it's going to be alright, we'll get him back.' Shane whispered into my ear, hugging me and stroking me hair.

'Oh god Shane! What if we don't?! What will happen then?!' I started crying into Shane's shirt. It felt like I was crying for days. When I stopped I pulled away from Shane and looked up, that's when I noticed Toff was still standing there. 'Mum, what just happened.' He was so confused, he had never been to Morganville before so he hadn't ever had anything like this happen to him.

'Don't worry sweetie, we will get them back. We have a plan.' I went to hug Todd and Shane mouthed 'really' to me and I just mouthed back 'maybe'. I pulled away and looked Todd in the eyes, tears were running down his checks to I kissed him on the forehead and told him to get in the car.

Michael had calmed down Eve and they were now heading back in the car as well. I turned to Shane who was looking at me with curious eyes. 'So, what's your plan?'


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7 – The Plan.

Ashley P.O.V

I woke up in Tyler's arms. 'Tyler?'

'Hey there sleepy head, you okay?' He looked at me with worried and scared eyes.

'Yeah, where are we?'

'Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that he wants me, not you so whatever happens just stay quiet and don't draw attention to yourself. I'm hoping they are all out looking for us so if anything happens just try and escape okay?'

'What! You can't honestly think I would leave you here to, I don't know, die! I'm staying and I'm helping. And who the hell took us?!'

'Ashley, listen to me! You WILL NOT, what so ever, stay and draw attention to yourself. You will escape. Ash I don't want you to die and I don't want to spend the rest of my afterlife thinking I was the reason for you death. I love you too much for that to happen, I won't let you die.'

'Y-you love me?' My heart was beating rapidly.

'Well, yeah.' Tyler looked at the floor and didn't meet my eyes. I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck making him look at me in the eyes.

'I love you too.' I lent in to kiss and his arms went around my waist. When our lips touched the fireworks were still there. I felt warmth spread through my chest, I moaned into his mouth and just at that point someone walked to the room we were in.

For the first time I looked around the room which was an old bedroom with wooden floor boards, brown wooden walls, a massive king sized bed and a table with 4 chairs. The only problem was, there were no windows.

I looked at the man who had just entered the room. He was the same man we saw earlier tonight but this time he had someone with him. I knew who the second guy was the moment I saw him. He was my Uncle. Jason. 'Hello Ash, how's it going?'

'Jase, what the fuck is going on?'

'Language little girl. If you continue I may have to cut your tongue off.' To make is threat worse he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and held it up to the light so we could clearly see it.

'You won't lay a hand on her!' Tyler said jumping in front of me. I put my hand on his arm telling him that I was alright. He looked down at me but I turned to my Uncle.

'Jason, why are you here? Why are we here?'

'Well Ashley, it's just bad luck you got caught up in all this but then again Eve would come looking for you and there's nothing I want more than my darling sister.'

'Wait, you're that Jason!' Tyler said surprise, 'You the bastard who stabbed my dad and almost killed my mum!'

'And you must be Tyler. Claire and Shane's son. Yeah you look a lot like Shane, that's too bad, Claire's so much prettier.' Wow, he was annoying!

'Why are you doing this Jase?'

'Didn't my bitch of a sister tell you? She sent me down, put me in jail. She didn't care if I died there, she put me there. She's the bitch who phone the police and sent me to jail and I didn't like that. So know Eve can die! Or better yet, I'll just kill you, that way she can suffer more.' He raised the knife once again and stepped towards me.

Tyler was back on guard and holding his arm out wide to hide me behind him. 'You won't touch her!'

'Oh but he can, he can do whatever he wants to her.' The other man spoke up for the first time. I was sure he was the one in charge here. He looked like a freaking vamp.

'And you are?' I asked him. He grinned at me and replied, 'Oliver, second in command in Morganville so I would do as I say if I were you.'

'Aren't you the coffee shop guy, you know the happy hippy. Wait, you're my mum's boss!'

'Yes, yes and yes.'

'Just let us go!'

'But we can't, we need Tyler and if we let you go you will just run to your mommy telling us where Tyler is and we don't want that to happen, do we.'

Jason shook his head to agree. 'Let' get this started then!' Oliver announced just as the door shot open and on the other side was my dad.

'Dad!'

'Ash! Are you and Tyler alright?'

'Yeah, look Jase wants mum!'

'Damn it.' He said under his breath, 'Okay, I'm going to get you out of there just sit tight and don't die sweetie.' I laughed at him and then he as gone, probably to warn mum –I hoped anyway.

Michael P.O.V

Claire had told me to kick the door down then leave so her and Shane could enter without them noticing. I did exactly that but I didn't feel okay with leaving Ash behind, she looked so scared. I felt a bit better knowing that Tyler was with her to protect her.

When I left I went back to the car to go to Eve. Ash had told me Jason, Eve's psycho brother, was here. That worried me. Every time Jason was round Eve he would try and kill her, luckily he never succeeded. When I reached the car Eve was sitting there, heart beating face and she was playing with her fingers; she was nervous. Todd was also in the car but he seemed to be thinking about something really hard.

'Hey.' I said making them all jump.

'Michael! Oh thank god! How are they? Are they okay?' Eve rushed.

'Calm down babe, they are fine; Claire and Shane must be getting them at the moment. All I had to do was open the door for them and leave. Claire is going to distract Oliver while Shane goes round and stakes him with silver in the back. But Eve there's something I need to tell you-'

Eve froze and turned stiff. She wasn't staring at me she was staring behind me. I turned and saw Jason standing there with a knife in his hand. 'I'm guessing you were going to warn her that her loving brother is here.' Jason said very cockily.

'Jason leave her alone!' I turn to make sure Eve was behind me.

'Or what? What are you going to do Mikey?' Jason said stepping closer.

He kept coming towards me until he was close enough for me to grab. I lunged forward and grabbed him. I hit the knife out of his hand and it went flying into the night. He tried to hit me but I was too strong for him, I grabbed his wrists from behind his head and held them in place. Eve let out an ear piercing scream. We both turned to her; Todd was still in the car.

'Don't Michael, please don't kill him. Just knock him out or something just please don't kill him. He's my brother!' I looked into Eve's eyes; I saw the love she had for Jason. I bashed him on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I ran to Eve to hug her. 'Thank you Michael. I know you wanted to kill him but I couldn't let you, I'm sorry.'

'Shh, it's okay Eve, I get it he's your brother.'

I pulled Eve to arm's length so I could look into her eyes, 'Eve Glass I lov-'

I was interrupted by Claire screaming from inside the building.


	8. The Kill

Chapter 8 – The Kill

Claire P.O.V

I waited until Michael had knocked down the door and left before I jumped out of my hiding place and stood in the door way to get Oliver's attention, 'Over here Ollie!'

'Ah, Claire, what a _pleasant_ surprise! So nice of you to pop round and see us.' I looked over Oliver's shoulder to Ashley and Tyler. They seemed fine.

'Are you guys okay?' I asked them, just to make sure.

'Yeah we're fine.' Tyler answered and hugged Ash close.

We had a plan. Any minute now Shane would come out behind Oliver and stake him with sliver while I distracted him. 'What do you need them both for? I thought you only wanted Tyler, you can let Ashley go.'

'Yes the young Ashley Alyssa Glass, I have been asked that question already.'

'But I still want an answer.'

'Fine very well, Jason wants her and I promised Jason if he helped me he could hurt Eve and Ashley here is the way he's going to do that.'

'What by killing her?'

'Well I'm not initially sure but if I was him I would just torcher her until Eve surrenders herself up in exchange for Ashley but that is only what I would do.' He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes and continued to distract him. I noticed Shane was beginning to move behind him so I had to keep talking otherwise he might hear Shane.

'So tell me, how exactly is this going to work? How will Tyler help you? He would hate being a vampire, he wouldn't hurt humans.'

'But that's where you are wrong. You see, Tyler would hate being a vampire so much he would turn off all his humanity and become a blood thirsty vampire. He would have Shane's violent streak but then he would have your brains. Which I have already expl-' He stopped midsentence. I couldn't help but let out a scream, he made me jump. He fell to his knees and I noticed Shane standing behind him. Oh Shane had staked him. Shane turned to me and asked, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I just jumped sorry.'

'That was one hell of a jump Claire, you almost made me deaf!' He pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into his body.

'Claire are you alright?!' Michaels voice sounded alarmed as it came from the door way.

'Oh, sorry I jumped. I didn't mean to; he scared me.' Behind us Ashley cleared her throat.

'Well we're _fine _by the way.' I ran over to then and gave them a huge hug.

I heard Eve entering and running over to hug Ashley and Tyler as well. 'God you guys, don't do that! You scared the living shit out of us!' Eve said. Ashley laughed, '_Mother_ language!'

'Oh _who cares_? I'm just happy I got my baby girl back.' She kissed the top of Ashley's head before we both pulled back.

'Come on guys, let's go home!' Shane said behind us.

'Yes! I'm _starving_!' Tyler chimed in, we all laughed. Tyler could eat like his father. 'So where's Todd?' He asked.

I turned around thinking that he would be behind me, but he wasn't. Michael must have noticed I was starting to worry because he said, 'don't worry, he's in the car; I can still hear him.' Yeah Michael had vampire hearing, sometimes it was really bad like when you want some privacy but times like this I was grateful I was friends with a vampire.

We all headed back home to the Glass house and the first thing Tyler did was get something to eat. By this time we had all forgotten about Oliver who was still on the floor with a stake in his back. On the way out I saw Jason on the floor unconscious as well, I guessed Michael did that.

We all had an early night after all the drama that happened that day. When I passed Ashley's room the door was open a bit and I swore I saw Tyler and her kissing. I didn't go in, I knew what it was like to be young and in love and any way Ashley was the same age I was when I met Shane so I had no right telling them they were too young.

I just kept walking into my room where Shane was waiting for me. I climbed into the bed to snuggle up with Shane. He started kissing my neck so I turned round so he could get my lips. Even after about 20 years of being together, I still felt those fireworks I felt from our first kiss, he still made me go weak at the knees and butterflies appear in my tummy.

I couldn't believe he was mine and mine only. He was like a dream come true, yeah we had our difficulties at first but everything is so perfect now I wouldn't change a thing. Going face to face with a vampire reminded me of the days where the four of us would get into trouble _a lot._

I sometimes missed those days but then I was also happy that my two boys didn't have to face the Morganville danger everyday like I did. But wasn't that what made me who I am? Maybe it wouldn't be too much of a bad idea if we move back to Morganville.

'Shane?' I asked pulling away from him.

'What's up beautiful?' He said. I felt the warmth in my chest rise up to my cheeks, I knew I was blushing. I loved it when he called me beautiful or hot or sexy because when he said it I believed him.

'Well I was thinking, maybe we could move back to Morganville?'

He looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. 'Oh.'


	9. True Love

Chapter 9 – True Love

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed, a hand rested on my waist. I slowly turned to notice it was Tyler in my bed. I checked to see if I still had clothes on and I did. I felt something when I found out I did, was it _disappointment_? No, it couldn't be, could it?

Tyler started to move, I panicked and acted as if I was still asleep. After a few seconds I pretended to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Tyler staring at me. I closed my eyes again and lay there. 'Like what you see?' I asked him, still with my eyes closed.

'Defiantly!' I rolled me over and started kissing me. I didn't pull away, I liked Tyler as in _like_ liked. He made me feel butterflies and fireworks, he made me blush every time he called me beautiful or cute or hot, he made me feel good about myself. I was so lucky to have Tyler.

There was a knock at my door so I pushed Tyler away. 'Hide!' I whispered to him. He jumped off the bed and hid under it.

'Who is it?' I said acting as if I was still half asleep.

'It's Todd, I'm coming in!' The door opened and Todd stepped inside. 'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday.'

'I fine thanks, just a bit shocked. That's never happened to me even though I've spent all my life in Morganville.'

'Yeah, it was kind of fun if you think about it. Scary but fun.'

'Yeah, I guess it was.' He smiled at me so I smiled back. He eyes flickered to under my bed. 'I guess I'm just glad you're okay. I guess I should leave now.' He headed towards the door but stopped just before opening it. 'Oh and morning Ty.' He closed the door behind him and I blushed.

Tyler pocked his head from under my bed. I threw a pillow at him and he ducked. 'Hey what was that for?' He said, pretending to be offended.

'For being rubbish at hiding!' I stuck my tongue out at him. He started to climb back over my bed and lay on top of me. We stayed there staring into each other's eyes, he moved a piece of hair out the way of my face before kissing me again.

I was the first to pull back, 'Come on, out my room before my dad finds us!'

He started to protest but I pushed him away just as my dad walks into the room. 'Hey sweetie, you sleep alright?' Dad asked not even bothering looking at Tyler.

'Yeah, um, thanks for getting me.' I said.

'You don't have to thank me Ash, your my daughter I would do anything for you. Now come on Tyler, I may have let you stay the night but you can leave now.'

'Wait, you knew Ty was in my bed?'

'Well yeah, vamp hearing and everything.' He said closing the door and winking at me. Tyler started to laugh so I glared at him which got him to stop. He held his hands up innocently.

'Hey it's not my fault. Anyway, see ya guns and roses.' He kissed my forehead the left the room. I let out a heavy sign then lay back in bed not wanting to get up. Maybe I could have another half hour of sleep.

**AN:**

**Sorry it was so late! I've just got back to school so I'm kind of caught up in school work at the moment but I promise to try and update it more. **

**The chapters may have to be shorter and I'm sorry for that as well but there should be more of them! ;)**


	10. The end or is it?

Chapter 10 – The End… or is it?

Ashley P.O.V

When I woke up again I shot right out of bed and over to the other side of my bed to look at the clock. 'Shit!' I had been asleep for an extra hour since Tyler left my room. I jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. By the time I was showered and dressed it was close to 1pm.

When I got downstairs Tyler, Josh, Shane and dad were all sitting on the coach playing video games. Boys. Sam, mum and Claire were nowhere to be seen. I went looking for them all around the house but they weren't there so I asked the others where they were.

'Yo, you lot, where's Claire and mum?'

'Dunno.' Shane replied.

'Well they ain't here.'

'Shops.' Was all dad said. I shrugged and went tam, ugged and went o find Sam. Being my brother, I didn't need to knock when entering Sam's room but this time, damn do I wish I did. I walked in and there on his bed were Sam and Maddie Morrell tongue wrestling! Maddie Morrell!

Monica Morrell's bitchy daughter!

'What the fuck!' I shouted at them. They both jumped back and stared at me. Sam was the first to speak. 'Er, hi Ash. What you doing?' He said awkwardly.

'Well I was coming to ask if you wanted to go out but as you're with that bitch, bye.' I slammed the door behind me and went downstairs to tell them all what disgusting thing I just saw.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was staring at me. Right, they had just heard me yell. 'Hey guys.' I looked for a seat but all four of them had taken the coach so the only thing left was the table at the other end of the room. I walked over to sit down with all of them staring at me.

'What?!' I questioned them.

'Er, what was that?' Tyler asked me.

'What you mean me shouting at Sam for being with the bitch Maddie Morrell?'

Their jaws dropped to the floor. 'Maddie Morrell is in Sam's room with him?' Todd asked. I nodded my head. 'I know right, it's horrible!'

Just as I said that Maddie appeared at the top of the stairs with Sam trailing behind. They walked past us in silence and down the hall to the front door. I heard the door open and close and then Sam appeared in the living room. He took one look at our gobsmacked faces and ask, 'What? What's so bad about Mads?'

'_Mads_ is a bitch.' I said simply.

'Ashley.' Dad complained, 'don't use such bad language, I don't care if it's true or not.'

'Whatever. So what the hell are you doing with her!?'

'Well, um, I like her?' Sam said it more like a question than a statement.

'I don't care if you like her, you don't bring her into the house, ever!' Maddie and I had history. She used to bully me until I hit her back. It kind of made it worse but when I hit back every time and gave her bruises she decided to leave me alone. I don't care if she doesn't hit me anymore, I would hit her.

I stormed off upstairs into my room and slammed my door. I know I was being childish but I didn't care, he shouldn't have brought her here. I didn't take long until there was a knock at my door, it must have been Sam. 'Piss off Sam!'

'It's not Sam.' It was Tyler. My heart skipped a beat and I launched myself off my bed and towards the door. I opened it to reveal Tyler leaning against the door frame. God he is so hot! We stood there staring at each other until he said, 'Can I come in?'

I stepped back signalling for him to enter. He walked in and sat on my bed. I followed him and sat next to him. 'So what's up with this Maddie chick?'

'She used to bully me until I decided I wouldn't have it anymore and did something about it.'

'And what did you do?'

'Hit her back.' Tyler just sat there staring at me, eyes wide.

'Wow guns and roses wouldn't take you for the type to hit people.'

'What type would you take me for exactly?' I questioned, curiously.

'Well, I would have thought you like shopping and sun bathing and the stuff normal pretty girls do.'

'You think I'm pretty?' My heart was beating so fast I could feel it pounding against my rib cage.

'Well, um, yeah.' Tyler looked at the floor and was starting to look like he felt nervous.

'I guess you're kind of cute too.' He looked up at me, into my eyes. He smiled at me and sent a warm rush down my spine. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and I turned to look away but Tyler placed his hand under my chin to make me look at him. He leaned forwards and kissed me.

I kissed him back. His tongue ran across my lips asking to entrance and I let him in. With every touch of the tongue it sent a new bolt of electricity threw my body. Being with Tyler was amazing. It felt like I was dreaming and that he wasn't real. What I couldn't get my head around was that Tyler was kissing _me_! Hot, cute, amazing Tyler Collins was kissing dull, boring me.

Tyler was the first to pull back out of breath. He leant his forehead against mind and we stayed there trying to calm our breathing.

'Tyler..'

'Ashley listen. I like you. I mean I really like. And I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime? Like on a date.'

I couldn't believe what Tyler was saying. He-he likes me! He wants to go out! I froze, unable to say anything. Tyler started to look worried so I snapped out of it.

'Yeah, I really like you too. I would love to go out.'

Tyler's face lit up and he gave me a massive smile. 'Great! Is Friday night okay with you?'

'Yeah that's fine.'

'Awesome! I'll speak to you later.' He kissed me again before headed out my room leaving me sitting on the bed completely shocked about what had just happened. Am I going on a date with Tyler? Oh my gosh I am!

I couldn't believe this! This was amazing!

I jumped up and down with excitement. Friday, that's when we're going out, today was Wednesday. That gave me enough time to see if I have anything to wear and if I don't go out shopping.


	11. AN!

**AN: **

Okay so that was the end of Carnival! I know it was short but I found it really hard writing this story because I couldn't think of anything.

Although, I was thinking maybe I would do a short sequel about Tyler and Carries date. What do you think? Should I leave it or should I continue?

I would like to thank **Stephaniecrow9** and **Sobia** for constantly reviewing; it meant a lot to me that you continued reading and reviewing!


End file.
